


Seven Years

by Lunchbox



Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU, Freeform, High School AU, M/M, not spn verse, some sort of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-17
Updated: 2014-07-17
Packaged: 2018-02-09 05:31:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1970766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunchbox/pseuds/Lunchbox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Hey mister, what’s wrong?” Asked the green eyed freckled boy who had moved into his space and was twisting his body so he could see Castiel’s face.</p><p>“I’m—it’s nothing. Why don’t you kids run on home? Your mother must be worried—”</p><p>The smaller boy, who had a bit of longer hair than both he and the other little one started sniffling.</p><p>“You don’t want us to be your friend?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Seven Years

**Author's Note:**

> I want to thank my Beta, [Laura](http://castielkissme.tumblr.com/) for putting up with me these past two days. I'm lucky that she listens to me every day that I just tell her "so how about this au" and she sticks with me from the beginning to the end.
> 
> Edit: When Dean and Cas meet Dean is 11, while Cas is 19, sam is his usual age gap from dean

_"It’s over Cassie"_

 He’d been sitting at that same bench for what seemed an eternity. His boyfriend, of four years, just dumped him like he was nothing.

 The sky was getting dark, and one by one the stars were slowing coming out. The temperature of the wind had been decreasing as time passed, it being a bit chillier since he first arrived at the park.

 Castiel’s eyes were swelled up and red from crying. His hair was a complete mess -not that it never was- but he’d been running his fingers through his hair trying to understand why Balthazar had just left him like that, no explanations, no “it’s not you, its me” line to give him some sort of false comfort.

 When all of a sudden, he felt two sets of small hands on his back. Two little boys were standing behind him, running their hands up and down on his back, whispering words of encouragement.

 

 “Hey mister, what’s wrong?” Asked the green eyed freckled boy who had moved into his space and was twisting his body so he could see Castiel’s face.

 

“I’m—it’s nothing. Why don’t you kids run on home? Your mother must be worried—”

 

The smaller boy, who had a bit of longer hair than both he and the other little one started sniffling.

 

“You don’t want us to be your friend?”

 Castiel couldn’t do anything but just feel bad, he’d just made a child cry for no reason, he reached out a hand and ruffled the boys hair.

 “Yes, I’ll be your friend” he smiled, even though his smile didnt reach his eyes.

 “My names Dean, and this is my little brother Sam. But we all call him Sammy” Dean, the green eyed-freckled boy, said as he stook out his hand to shake Castiel’s

 “Castiel, nice to meet you.”

 

“Your names pretty” Dean said with a toothy grin.

Castiel couldn’t help but smile and blush a bit, no one had ever told him his name was pretty let alone a child.

 Dean looked down to his wrist watch, muttering a slight curse under his breath

 

“I have to take Sammy home or else my mom is going to worry. But don’t leave, I’ll be right back, okay?” He said as he was picking his brother up and gathering his things.

Cas nodded and just like that the two boys were gone

 Castiel didn’t have anywhere to go, so he waited.

 

And waited.

And waited.

When he decided it had been pretty stupid to wait on a child, he’d gotten up and gathered his own things. As he was turning to the street, he heard huffing and puffing and gravel under feet being shifted.

 

He turned to see Dean running towards him, a confused (and tired) look plastered on his face.

“Were you leaving?” he breathed out.

 

Castiel didn’t know what to say, should he lie to this kid?

“I—yes.”

 

Dean looked even more confused.

“But I told you to wait”

 

“Dean, you’re a boy. You shouldn’t be out here at this hour. Especially with a stranger” not that Castiel would ever hurt a child, but people talked and their tongues were like that of a snake, forked and laced with venom.

“Not a stranger, remember you said you were our friend?”

 

Castiel laughed, how this child had made him forget Balthazar was incredible.

Dean who was younger and shorter than Castiel stood atop the bench, calling Castiel over.

Hesitant, Castiel was near the bench and Dean

 

“Why were you crying?”

 Castiel sat on the bench, padding the space next to him. Lending his shoulder and hand to help Dean sit next to him. Sighing heavily he told Dean what had happened. How Balthazar, on their fourth year anniversary broke up with him. He opened up to Dean, a child, and he felt good.

Dean just nodded. And looked over Castiel. His eyes a bit glossed over.

 

“I’ll be your boyfriend. And i promise I’ll never make you cry”

Castiel looked over to Dean, who had a very serious look  and a slight blush spreading across his freckled face.

“Oh Dean…”

 

He huffed out, this was a child who was promising him he wouldn’t make him cry.

“I don’t lie Castiel. I promise to never make you cry”

He raised his hand and offered his pinky finger,

“I pinky promise.”

A pinky promise with a child, what harm could that bring? Castiel thought wrapping his pinky around Dean’s and smiled,

 

“When you get older okay?”

“How much?”

“Well how old are you now Dean?”

“Eleven” he whispered

“In seven years”

Dean counted on the fingers of his free hand.

“18?” he asked.

“Yes.”

“Promise?”

“Pinky promise Dean”

 

Once again their pinkies were locked, and Cas looked down at their intertwined digits and something akin to affection swelled in his chest.

* * *

Each day that passed they usually met up at the park. Cas would take Dean and Sam treats and they would do their homework together (or more of, Cas would help Sam and Dean, and the boys would write all over his notebook and get him a bit more confused.)  Cas soon forgot about their promise believing that the boys idea would easily fade.

 

And one year passed. Then two, then three, until six years had passed.

And each year, Dean gave Castiel a flower.

* * *

Dean was turning into a fine young man and he was just 17.

They met up like always, long ago had their meet ups just been the two of them. Castiel had a decent job while he kept studying, while Dean was playing baseball and he’d be there, right after practice still in his uniform.

 

“Hey Cas” Dean said as Cas approached what seemed to be their bench, briefcase in hand and suit jacket hanging by his arm.

 

“Hello Dean, how was practice?” He asked as he took a seat across from Dean. And Dean would go on about how him and his buddy Benny were the stars of the baseball team, how Roman would do anything in his power to get them on Coach’s bad side. But who was he kidding? Coach Singer knew exactly who Dean and Benny were. And also, Coach Singer was practically his uncle, and there was no getting past that.

 

They talked for hours when Cas noticed that Dean’s eyes would look down to his lips and back to his eyes. And Dean started to shift in his seat, making it seem like he was uncomfortable.

 

“Is something wrong Dean?” Cas had asked, fear tugging at his insides. No matter what he did he wouldn’t be able to forget that promise. How stupid of him to believe that Dean would actually live up to what he promised as a child. He was the star of the baseball team, there wasn’t a slight chance he would be interested in him.

 

“Uh—no no Cas I just…”

Cas was ready for it, he was just waiting for the day Dean told him off, called him a creep, maybe a few slurs referring to his sexuality and stormed off with Lisa, head of the cheer squad, laughing at him and his stupid ideas.

 

“I want to kiss you…”

Not what Cas had expected to hear.

“Dean, we’ve discussed this matter before. You’re still a—”

“A minor yes I know, but no one is here. And I really want to kiss you. And I promise not to tell if you don’t. Pinky promise” he stretched out his balled up hand, pinky stretched out and smiling.

 

Cas couldn’t resist. He intertwined his pinky with Dean’s and blushed.

 

Shakily, Dean got up from his side of the bench and walked towards Cas, he dropped to his knees and looked up into those blue eyes that he’d first seen swelled up and red and he’d still thought they were the most gorgeous eyes he’d ever seen.

Castiel leaned his head down, his eyes skimming over every detail of Dean’s face. His tanned skin, the freckles that dusted over his cheeks, his plump lips -which were wet because Dean had just run his tongue over the bottom lip- and those green eyes that were so sincere.

Dean cradled Castiel’s face in between his hands and closed his eyes as he pressed his lips against Castiel’s.

 

One sweet kiss. Then two. Then three.

When their lips parted for the last time their eyes were half lidded and full of love.

A tear streamed down Castiel’s face.

“What’s the matter?”

“It’s nothing Dean—just--kiss me again please.”

And he did.

* * *

Seven entire years had passed since Dean and Castiel had made a promise. And Dean was going to make his move.

He bought dinner, some cheeseburgers that he knew Cas liked. And he was nervous.

When Cas arrived, apologizing for being late and traffic Dean just walked up to him, kissed him and sat him down.

Before Cas could say anything Dean was handing him a small flower.

 

“Will you be my boyfriend?”

 And Cas smiled, because he knew what Dean felt was genuine.

 He took his face in between his hands and kissed him, saying yes over and over again. Saying it as if it were a mantra, and Dean needed to hear it more than once.

Tears were streaming down his face.

 

“Hey, hey, why are you crying?

“Because I’m happy Dean.”

Seven years and Dean had kept his promise.

* * *

It had been a few months since Dean and Cas became boyfriends and they would sneak kisses in the park, at the movies or at Cas’ place.

Dean never ceased to smiled.

 

“Take these out to your father” Mary had said, passing Dean a plate of different meats ready to be grilled. And in that moment, his cellphone began to buzz, he slipped his free hand into his jean’s pocket and saw the message.

**“Congratulations on winning the game. Have fun at your party.”**

As he was putting it back in place, it buzzed once again.

**“I love you”**

Dean was giddy as he stepped out onto their backyard, a little bounce in each step he took towards his father. He smiled at his dad as he set the plate down.

 

“Who’s the girl Dean?” His father had asked, giving him that knowing smile, as he was preparing the grill In celebration of Dean’s scores, graduation and his winning home run.

Dean blushed, he’d never brought a girl home, aside from Charlie and that was just for her to set up his computer so he could “kick her ass in LoL” which everyone knew that wasn’t the case.

He looked down to his feet, not really sure how he would tell his dad that he wasn’t swinging that way, ironically.

“Actually dad, it’s not a girl—”

 

John stilled. No longer moving the charcoal around, turning to face his son.

“You have a thing for boys?”

Dean couldn’t tell if his dad was being accepting or not but he slowly nodded, keeping his eye on the door, calculating if he’d be able to make it out if he began to swing at him. Sure, he was fit and all but somehow John always managed to beat him in runs or anything that dealt with endurance.

 

“Okay, let me rephrase my question. Who’s got you all giddy?”

 

“Uh, his,” Dean was actually doing this, he was coming out to his father on a BBQ in his honor “His name is Castiel-“

 

John nodded, “Is he coming over?”

Dean shook his head.

“I’d like to meet him,” John said with a smile “invite him over.”

* * *

John and Mary loved Castiel. They didnt expect him to be that much older than Dean, Cas noting the slight concern faces on both of Dean’s parents took the opportunity to clarify that he and Dean were taking things slow and that his intentions of being with Dean were sincere.

After a few burgers John invited Castiel to help him bring out some dessert, an apple and raspberry pie that Mary had made for Dean since they were his favorites. Cas spotted the couple of pies on the kitchen counter and moved to grab one. Before he could take a step John opened the refrigerator grabbed a couple of beers and offered one to Cas saying,

 

“I know this is beyond the point but I wanna make things as clear as possible.”

Castiel swallowed hard, his throat suddenly feeling as dry as the Sahara Desert in the middle of summer. Cas was ready for the speech that he was sure was going to happen, the “ _you’re too old for my son. I want you to stop dating him._ ” Or even, the most thrown at him “ _my son ain’t no fag._ ” He knew that it was going to happen as soon as Dean had texted him about coming over, that his dad wanted to meet him. He steeled himself, ready to argue that he was an adult and Dean was almost one and that if Dean wanted to, they would continue seeing each other regardless of his input. Because what he felt for Dean and what Dean felt for him was pure and genuine.

 “If you hurt him, in any way, I wont be the only one hunting you down.”

 That made Cas stop short. The argument he had prepared, along with every word in his vocabulary, evaporated.

 After a few minutes of absolute silence, Cas was able to muster a simple, “I’m sorry?”

 

“Well, you see, he has his Uncle Bobby, Rufus, and Sam who is extremely overprotective of Dean, its kinda scary at times.” he smiled “Oh, and Jody, you know her, Deputy Mills, that woman could destroy you and your career in a heartbeat.”

Cas swallowed again because this was no where near what he was expecting.

 

“Dont even get me started on his mother” he finished with wide eyes and a slight shake of his head.

“So, you’re ok with this, I mean Dean and I?”

 

“Dean is old enough to know what he wants and if its you that he wants, I’m not going to deprive him of that happiness.” John said with a smile that made the corners of his eyes crinkle. “But,” he continues after a small swig of beer, “That doesn't mean I’ll stand idly by if you hurt him.”

Cas smiled at Johns words, they were the words of a loving father. Maybe John knew what it was like to be with someone if their parents didn’t approve of.

“I have no intention of hurting him Mr. Winchester and I have no intention of ever letting him go.”

 

John took the last swing of his beer and plucked the pies from the counter, handing one to Castiel and said, “Good.”

They both walked back to the backyard, set the pies down, and each took a seat next to their loved ones. Dean quickly digging into his first slice of raspberry pie as soon as Mary set it on his plate.

 

“It was nice meeting you Mr. and Mrs’. Winchester--”

 

“Oh Castiel, please. John and Mary.” Mary had said as she came towards Castiel and pulled him into a hug. “You be good to him” She whispered into his ear and pulled away smiling.

**Author's Note:**

> I appreciate it if you read from the first word to the last, if you see any typos or would just like to let me know how much you liked this, or hated it, or anything in between comment or message me on my tumblr.
> 
> Thank you, have a good day.


End file.
